


光辉岁月

by trukxx



Category: alice9, shou - Fandom, tora - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-26
Updated: 2008-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trukxx/pseuds/trukxx
Summary: 原来贴吧征文的。





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 原来贴吧征文的。

七月大暑。狗血的热血青年们最热血的狗血季节。  
作为狗血大好青年的狗血的我，正狗血地蹲在地板上，狗血地干瞪着手中唯一的一枚50元硬币。  
半晌，将硬币收入口袋，继续在脏衣服堆中翻找着。  
一会，肚子不要命地叫了起来，“他妈的！就不会忍忍？？”  
将衣服掀起摔掀起摔下掀起摔下，“丫的！就不会发个声响蹦几个钢蹦子啥的给老子消下气？？嗯？？”  
悲愤地甩下衣服，一屁股坐地上。  
【夏天就是不好，穷的时候我连西北风都没得喝……】就比如现在。  
瞄了下身边刚才甩衣服甩出来的街头免费派送的速溶咖啡粉包——嗯……还好，有咖啡喝……先顶顶胃吧。  
抓起那一小袋速融咖啡包，屐拉着双人字夹就啪啪啪地去找邻居要开水。

手中端着装着咖啡的一次性纸杯，坐在屋中唯一的椅子上，呆楞地看着到处散乱着脏衣服出租屋。  
我所拥有的值钱物品都已经变卖，从二手电器市场上淘来的彩色电视、永远卡带的录音机、一打开就轰隆作响的电风扇、甚至唯一的木板床还有热水瓶……  
屋里只剩下我身下的那张从楼下垃圾堆拣回来的他人废弃的藤条椅。还有遍地的脏衣服。  
本来想把那张破藤椅拿去看能不能卖几个钱，结果来家收废物的老头倒很有趣般地看了我半天：“小兄弟，这藤椅，我扔的——”  
啊呸！  
翻个白眼，就把老头掐了出去狠狠甩上门。

泯一口杯中的咖啡，“嗯……噗————————！！”吐着舌头，掐着喉咙干呕着，“好难喝！！！！这什么东西啊！！！”  
刚想把苦涩难闻的液体泼出去，可手一伸，又缩了回来。都没钱了，还计较些什么啊？仰头便一口灌下喉咙……

—————————————八爪大爷的插叙分割线—————————————

当我还处于中学时代，父亲的公司办得火热、业务蒸蒸日上。  
住在带庭院的大别墅，十几辆世界名车挤满整个地下车库，不断出入各式星级酒家大摆排场。  
十五岁的我，也拥有了一辆属于自己的全球限量供应版的白色法拉利。  
口袋中一个月的零用钱够得上普通人家的一年日常费用，带着朋友们穿梭在各式场所大出手笔……  
得，老子也不是那些喜欢显摆的家伙，不过就有福大家享嘛。

那个时候，班里有个叫小原一将的家伙。长的没什么特点，眼镜乖宝宝一只，永远穿着白色的衬衫。在教室里总会看到他埋头看书埋头看书，上课坐得跟刚上小学兴致未过的认真小学生似的。跟人说话，不时就拿个中指向上顶下眼镜，那样子忒滑稽。  
记得第一次见面时，他就站在我后面叫我：“天野同学～”那声音说有多甜腻有多甜腻。我还以为是那个可人儿叫我呢，飘飘然地回了句“诶～”回过头去就看见一个大男人——小男人好些，远远站在我后面，对着我――竖、中、指、！！！！！  
那时候我气得够呛，挥着拳头就跑过去，没他竟傻傻站在原地见我来了迎着拳头就把脸蛋凑过去……

俗话说的好，不打不相识。  
那天发现那家伙是在扶眼镜后，把半死不活的他抬肩上奔去医务室救活后，就跟他爹娘热络地通了姓名班级电话家庭地址――叫家长。  
而自那次之后他就一直跟在我背后跑，整天叫唤着：  
天野真志天野真志！  
在～  
天野真志天野真志！！  
诶～  
天野真志天野真志！！！  
哎～  
天野真志天野真志！！！！  
哦～  
天野真志天野真志！！！！！  
你他妈的有完没完？？？  
本着我是凶手得对受害者鞠躬尽瘁的原则，对他有求必应，可那小子也太嚣张了吧？！每次应了他回过头做个待宰老母猪样等候客官的吩咐，结果每次他都只是傻笑着看着我，说，天野真志天野真志～  
唉哟我的妈呀，你丫就只会叫我名字么……  
因为“天野真志”这名字很好听啊～  
…………  
我败了。我败了。我真的败了。你他妈的就那么无厘头么……  
而后，小原一将也就成了我那几个酒肉朋友之一。

【水至清则无鱼，人至贱则无敌。】小原一将就是那个“至清无鱼，至贱无敌”的家伙。至于他怎么个贱法――  
比如进夜店。那么美好的地方……他往吧台一坐，二郎腿一翘，说，老板，来杯豆奶。  
再比如进夜店。妙龄小姐一上来，往我腿上一坐，我刚想上下其手，他笑嘻嘻地说，阿姨，你四几了？  
再再比如………………  
算了，当我神经衰弱命不济……  
于是每次他一开始犯贱我就拿着酒杯缩墙角去装不认识。这时，我的好友兼店长村井直之就会走过来，拍拍我的肩膀。外人看，是我们间友情深刻，可只有我们知道那拍的可是“尽心尽力”，就差没把我的肩膀拍个肩骨粉碎性骨者。  
有次，我揉着肩膀可怜兮兮地说，怎么平时都不见你反攻学长时反的那么“尽心尽力”……话一出口，肩膀就脱臼了。  
妈的，我是招惹谁了我！  
想着法子躲他，可怎么躲也没用，那家伙早就知道了我们的聚集地，也每次凭着那灵敏无比的鼻子顺利找到藏在人堆中的我。  
三番五次后，我也变个好孩子，听到朋友们说逛夜店找夜宵，就躲一边咬被单看他们一脸兴高采烈。  
葵大概是终于看不过去，走过来说，虎，你也别这么哀怨地看我们了，回去陪陪那只小野猫吧，ㄢ。  
我恨猫……掀起被子把头埋进了枕头下。

就这么混着混着混到一年一度的学园祭。  
学校各方开始准备各种装饰各种材料什么的。  
本以为混了个学生会一员的我，会在这些日子里过得十分劳累辛苦，可一想起更加辛苦的学生会会长石原贵雅，心情也就好了一些，干坐在室外，看着面前的人们忙碌，终于下定决心上前帮忙。  
“请问……”被无视。  
“那个……”一阵风过去。  
“有什么”“让开让开！”一辆人力推车呼啸而过，我的手僵硬在半空“需要帮助么……”  
欲哭无泪地被忙碌的人们推到墙角呆站。

“天野真志天野真志～”听声音就知道是那家伙，“你在干嘛啊？”  
“忙……”  
“忙？忙什么？偷懒？”  
“…………”  
“会长让你和副会长在学园祭那天一起负责全校的垃圾分类哦～”  
“哦……什么？！！！！会长在哪里？？”  
“不知道，这几天都没看见他，大概跟去年一样只有到学园祭那天他才会出现吧……”  
“…………”

学园祭那天，只有我一个人绷着脸提着垃圾袋站在一边看人来人往的――啊不，还有因为被布条遮住看不出任何表情的我们工作能力高却毫无存在感的冷汰副会长。  
如往穿着白衬衫的小原一将抱着豆奶跟TACHO烧在我面前晃来晃去。  
“你晃够了没有？”  
“田边做的TACHO烧好好吃～”  
“……”  
“干嘛不说话了嘛～肚子饿了？”他用竹签插了颗TACHO烧在我面前晃动。  
“……”被猜对了……这么有趣的节日我竟然得做垃圾佬……该死的会长……扭开头不去看前面的美味。  
“天野真志，我帮你吧～”  
“诶？”我回头惊讶地看着他。  
“不然就你们两个，根本不知道要做到什么时候～”他把最后一颗TACHO烧塞到刚要问为什么的我的嘴中。

将手中最后的两袋垃圾，甩进可燃物垃圾桶中，坐到一边的工艺椅子上、松了口气，捶捶快要松散的筋骨，仰头看着没有一点星光的夜空。小原一将走到我的旁边坐下，递给我一盒豆奶。  
“豆奶有那么好喝？”  
“很好喝啊～你不觉得么？”  
“看你天天喝我都觉得反胃了。”  
“什么啊～”他嘟起嘴，“不懂风情的老男人。”  
“喂！！不要乱用词！什么不懂风情啊？而且我可跟你同个年级诶！我老男人你什么？老太婆？”  
“噗————”他将口中的豆奶喷出，“谁老太婆？？？”  
“你长的不就个小女人样么？还整天叼着豆奶，”我翘起兰花指，学他拿着豆奶扭动身躯，捏着嗓子叫，“‘豆奶好好喝’～哟嚯————唉哟！你打我干嘛？？――！！！竟然用豆奶盒扔？？啊——豆奶洒出来了——黏呼呼的——我的衣服头发！！！！”咬牙切齿地瞪他。  
配着白色不合身的衬衫，他的身子显的弱小无比，耷拉着脑袋睁着水湾湾的眼睛，做出令人生怜的表情，仿佛我要强暴他似的。而我。竟然由心头萌生了一股强烈的罪恶感！！天啊！我竟然会为这个家伙萌生罪恶感？？站起来直接往宿舍走。  
“天野真志天野真志～”  
不回应。  
“天野真志天野真志～”  
不理你。  
“天野真志天野真志～”  
就不鸟你。  
“天野真志天野真志～”  
“你他妈的又想干嘛？”  
“我们交往吧！”  
惊愕地回过头，他正无比认真地看着我的脸。  
“你……你开玩笑吧？”  
“没有！”斩钉截铁的回复。  
“……”  
“天野真志，我喜欢你。”  
“……”  
“我是说真的！”  
“……”  
“什么啊……干嘛连个回复都不给人家……”  
“……”  
“那我们算是在交往了啊～”  
“我都没答应…………”  
“都收了人家的定情信物，还死不承认……”  
“什么定情信物？”我奇怪地看着他。  
“这个！”他抓过我手中未开封的豆奶。  
“这算什么定情信物啊？？”  
“就这个～”他扯下塑料吸管扎入饮管孔，塞到我口中，手碰到了我的唇、奇妙的触感让我微微一楞。  
“你不答应也得答应了～哪有收了人家聘礼不娶老婆的啊？”  
马上回过神来，我瞥了一眼他才到我肩膀的身子，“什么老婆？要做也是我做老公！你这身子能压我嘛你？”  
“那你是同意了？”他一脸期待地看着我。  
“是是是是是～”  
“YEAH！！”他挥舞着双手原地乱跳着，兴奋无比的样子。  
看他一脸雀跃，我不由感到心暖。  
半晌，“喂，小原一将。”  
“嗯嗯？”  
“你刚才……好象没洗手吧？”  
“是啊～”  
“呜——呕——”


	2. 中

学园祭的第二天，我们开始正式交往了。

一起搬进在校外租的一室一厅的房子。无论在哪里，我们都腻在一起。  
一开始还有些节制，小心翼翼不让周围的人发现我们间的关系。  
可作为热恋中的情侣，无论我还是他，都受不了那种缚手缚脚的感觉。  
之后，自然而然，也就变得大胆开放了。  
知道我们之间关系的人也越来越多。  
然后，一出家门便开始有些从猎奇到厌恶的眼神交叉着盯着我们。  
但我不在意。  
因为——跟他在一起的感觉，是我都从来没有过的。  
小原一将夺走了我的宠溺我的爱护，赐予了我的温暖我的幸福。

照样一起上课、一起打闹、一起回家、一起甜腻、一起洗澡、做爱……

“虎，我们会永远在一起吧。”他赤裸着身子，靠在我的怀中问我。  
“会。”想都没想便回答了。

所谓的永恒的爱情？我从来不相信。  
只是在遇到你之后，才有这样的渴望。  
我会保护你一辈子。所以。我们会永远在一起的。

纸是包不住火的，而我们，也没有用任何东西去包裹那团熊熊燃烧的火焰。

那天，我们正在做爱。  
我将头埋在他的两腿之间，亲吻吸吮他挺立的欲望。  
人不可貌相如小原一将，谁也不会想到那么瘦小的一个孩子，下面竟然比我还要大。愤愤不平了一阵子后，终于领悟——下面就是长得再大也不过只有被压的分。就此释然。然后，我也沉醉于那种奇异的口感中——我还真他妈的贱。甩了自己一巴掌又继续奋斗。  
许久，感到他的一阵痉挛后，炙热的液体涌入口中。  
直起身子，将浊液吐到手心，突然就恶作剧心起，把手伸到他布满水雾的大眼前，说：“喏，你最喜欢的白色。”  
他睁大眼睛愤愤地看着我，眼尖的我迅速抓住了他抬起来似乎要踹人的脚。  
“嘿嘿”奸笑之后，将身子挤入他的两腿间，小心翼翼地将自己的硕大挤入他充分润滑过的后穴，开始抽插起来。  
正当我们陷于情欲的高峰，寝室的门被推开了。

一脸错愕地任父亲将我推下床，直到他扫了一将一巴掌，开始手脚并用，我才回过神来，扑上去抱住那个我心爱的正恐惧地缩成一团的人，挡住父亲的拳脚。

“让开！”父亲布满茧子的手用力地扯着我的肩膀，“让我打死这个妖精！！”  
“不！”我死死地抱住他，“不要……不要……”被发现了……泪水从眼中汹涌而出。  
“滚开！你想让我连你一起打吗？！！”父亲的拳头落在我的身上，“快起来！你这个败家子！！！”  
“不！！求求你……爸……不是这样的……”  
“起来！！！！”“不！！”  
……

* * *

“将，快点放开，我得到老师办公室一趟。”拍拍那个正抱紧我的男孩的头。  
“我……要一起去……”他抬起头，一脸的期待。  
“只是到老师办——”他的手圈得更紧，无奈地叹了口气，“好吧——但要呆在外面。”  
他将脸埋进我的衣服里，半晌才点点头。

是。将黏我黏得越来越紧了。自从那天开始。

不知道父亲是什么时候走的，回过神的时候，将正缩在我的怀中颤抖着。  
“……将？”我从他的身下伸出发麻的手，撩开他散落额前的乱发，“将……没事了……”  
“不是……”他啜泣着，往我怀里缩，“不是……”  
“将，没事了……”  
“不要……”他的手紧紧地抓住我的前襟。  
“我爸他……已经走了……”我低头轻吻他眼边的泪珠，“没事了……别怕……我会保护你的……”  
他抬起头，眼中满是泪水，“会……永远……在一起吗……？”  
“……会。”  
“真的吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“没骗我？”  
“是。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
“虎……”他将头埋入我的胸膛，啜泣着，“你答应我……绝对不可以……离开我……”  
“我答应你。”我抚摸着他的脸蛋，说。  
“不可以反悔……”  
“永远都不会反悔。”  
“虎……你答应了哦……”他抬起头看着我，眨眨噙着眼泪的双眼，笑了。很幸福的样子。

“将，走吧。”我关上教师办公室的门，蹲在地上的他马上跳起来挽住了我的手。  
“今晚去哪里？”  
“阿直的店里！”  
“你不要再捣乱了啊～”  
“什么叫捣乱啊～要不是我看得紧，虎一定会在那边勾三搭四给我戴绿帽～”  
“醋缸子。”  
“……”  
“怎么～承认了？——唉哟！你掐我？？”我揉揉红肿的手臂，挑眉看那个站在不远处对我做鬼脸的家伙。  
“BA～GA～”  
“站住！！！别跑！！！”  
“哈哈～”

* * *

“沙我，豆奶！”  
我跨腿坐在他的右边，伸手捏捏他的脸蛋，“你这白痴！这是夜”“来了～”  
目瞪口呆地看着沙我放到他面前的装满乳白色液体的杯子。  
“托你家小原的福，”沙我笑着把造型奇怪的吸管插入杯中，“小直一直都在考虑要不要把这店开成豆乳专卖呢～”  
“真的？这样的话，我们会天天来捧场的！”将抓住我的手高高举起。  
“喂，关我什么事啊。”挣开那白痴的爪子，“给我，‘绝景色’。”一杯色彩繁多的酒被放到我面前。  
“豆乳好喝啊～”  
“我不喜欢。”  
“可我喜欢～”  
“白痴。”  
“什么白痴！我的成绩比你好多了！”  
“成绩好并不代表你聪明，【如果多吃鱼可以补脑让人变聪明的话，那么你至少得吃一对儿鲸鱼……】”  
“那你得吃两对～”  
“……你吃三对。”  
“你吃四对！”  
“你五对。”  
“你六对！”  
“你七对。”  
“你八对！”  
“再对下去全世界的鲸鱼就得被你们吃光了。”  
回过头，惊讶地看着站在我后边的人，“丽！你怎么回来了？”  
“怎么？不希望我回来？”丽推出我旁边的椅子坐下，“沙我，跟虎一样的。”  
“什么时候回来的？”  
“中午，那飞机差点要了我的命……”他将手肘支在台上，用手背撑住下巴，歪着头说。  
“你的恐高症还没治好啊？美国那边技术那么发达。”  
“发达又怎么了，发达了还不是一样要坐飞机，恶心死我了。”  
“……我说你的恐高症。”满头黑线地看着他。  
“哦，那个啊——嘿！大葵花！”  
“……”无语地看着前面使劲对着葵挥手的家伙。  
葵的脸上绽开万分灿烂的笑容（淫笑），从门口走过来，发嗲地叫了句，“丽～你回来了～”  
丽很不明显地颤了一下，僵硬地笑着，“呵，呵呵，是啊。”便转过头拿起酒猛灌了。  
“什么时候回来的？”葵坐到他的右手边，一脸痴迷地看着他。  
“中午。”  
“怎么不给我打个电话呢？”  
“虎，躲在你后边的人呢，也不出来打来打个招呼。”丽没有理会他，转过头看着我。  
“诶？哦，对了，”我往后仰，将一边一直没出声默默喝豆乳的家伙扯了出来，“丽，这是我的男朋友，小——”  
“小原一将。”他将散落额前的刘海撩到耳后。  
“高岛……”将缓缓地抬起头，眼中满是惊恐。而丽的脸上，满是鄙夷。  
“诶？你们认识？很熟悉？”惊愕地看着他们。  
“也说不上熟悉。”丽晃晃手中的杯子，冰块碰撞着玻璃杯，发出清脆的声音，“不过就一个M……”  
“高岛！！不要说！！”将的眼中满是乞求。  
丽不屑地看着他，“你有什么资格命令我？”  
“不要说……求求你……不要……”将低下头，伸手扯住我的衣角。  
我握住将的手，对丽笑笑，“好了——丽，好不容易回来一趟，明天一起出去逛逛吧。”  
丽愣愣，过会才回过神，笑着说，“好啊，几点？”  
…………

从店里出来时，已经凌晨1点多了，我们手牵手走在回出租屋的路上。  
路灯发出昏黄的光线，照在平整而空荡荡的路上。  
寂静的空间里只有我们二人的脚步声回荡着。  
许久。  
“虎……”  
“嗯？”  
“你……不好奇吗？”  
“好奇什么？”  
“高岛要说的那些……”  
“你不希望我知道，对吧。”  
“……”  
“所以等你希望了，我再来好奇吧～”  
“……”他停下了脚步。  
转过身看着他。  
“虎……”他扑到我的怀里，将脸埋在我的衣服中。  
在昏黄的灯光下，他柔顺的黑发微微泛黄，随夜风飘扬。  
将长的很好看。皮肤白皙，身材巨佳，薄唇挺鼻，还有琉璃般美丽的大眼——只是平时总穿着白色的大号衬衫，戴着硕大的眼镜，让刘海披散在额前，挡住了与生俱来的美丽。总是有那么一种感觉——他是刻意这么做的。  
我们已经交往了半年，我却只知道他叫小原一将，只知道他跟我同年，其他的，却一无所知。  
将，你究竟在隐瞒着什么呢？我真的很好奇。

* * *

“Hey！虎！”丽站在马路对面，朝我使劲地挥手。  
小心翼翼地穿过马路，走到对面。  
扯着嘴角僵硬地看着面前穿着吊带背心超短热裤的丽——真是男人……没错吧……好漂亮的腿……  
半晌才回过神。  
“要去哪里？”  
“都几年没回来了……你带我走走吧。”  
“好的。”

我再一次严重地怀疑丽是不是男人——逛起街来竟然可以跟大降价的超市里凶狠的老女人媲美的……——一路下来，我手上的袋子已经不下十五个，而且都鼓鼓囊囊的……  
摊倒在路边冷饮店的椅子上，捶捶麻痹的四肢。  
“不会吧，才三个小时就累成这样。”  
我瞪了一眼旁边正在把刨冰往嘴里送的罪魁祸首，“也不知道是谁一直在偷懒，只顾着买不帮着提袋子。”  
“好了好了，都是我的错……虎大哥大人不记小人过～”  
“滚。”  
“虎大哥～滚是怎么样的呢？小弟不懂～请大哥示范——哎，不要拿刨冰扔我啊！这件衣服很贵的！”  
“贵又怎么了，你那么有钱～”我舀了一勺刨冰放入口中。  
“又没你家那么富有，看，真的脏了……赔我～”  
“丽大少爷～我陪你逛了那么久诶～你不会还要摧残我吧？”  
“就赔这么一件嘛，小气鬼……”  
“好好……”  
“说定了！”  
“是……”无奈地撇撇嘴。将都从来没有跟我要过一分礼物呢……真是跟丽完全不同的类型啊。又往嘴里塞了一大口刨冰。  
“那个小原一将……”  
“嗯？”心咯噔一下，“怎么了……”  
“你真的跟他在交往？”  
“嗯。”  
“你有没有搞清楚他的背景啊？”  
“没。”  
“干嘛回答得这么简短。”他伸手轻轻掐了我一下。不痛不痒的。  
“不然要怎么回答？”斜着眼看他。  
“……那个家伙很不简单。”丽一脸的严肃。  
“那边有几个大叔一直瞄你的大腿看诶。”  
“可恶！干嘛故意岔开话题！”  
“等他自己跟我说吧。”  
“你不会要重复那些什么‘我相信他，所以我会等他自己开口’之类的老土情节吧？”  
“抱歉，我就是老土一个。”  
“你！我敢猜你在学校绝对不受欢迎！”  
“哈，那真是抱歉了，【其实我一直很受人欢迎的：小时候的我人见人爱，如今的我人贱人爱。】”  
“！！！！！！！！啊！！真是快被你气疯了！！”  
“托福托福～”  
“去死！！！”

在我的强烈抗议下，丽才闷闷地走进男衣专卖挑了件普通T恤。  
开着那辆拉风的法拉利送他到家，在他关上车门的一刻，丽开口了——小原一将他，是个MB……


	3. 下

小原一将他，是个MB……  
小原一将他，是个MB……  
小原一将他，是个MB……  
小原一将他，是个MB……  
小原一将他，是个MB……  
……

“该死的！！开什么玩笑！！”  
捶打着方向盘，用头撞着车窗，然后开着车在公路上狂飙。  
窗没有关，风很大，刮得我的脸生疼。

我想等他准备好告诉我一切的时候，才去好奇他的事情。  
但是，现在……

回到出租屋的时候，将不在。  
心烦意乱地打开冰箱拿出啤酒猛灌，看着电视上摆放的我们的合照，一手扫了下去……

躺在沙发上不知道过了多久。  
“虎！你怎么了！”将站在我的面前，弯腰看我，眼中满是担忧。  
“没什么。”我想对他微笑，却做不出来。  
“虎……你……好奇怪……我倒杯水给你。”他转身想走开，手却被我拽住了。  
我抬头盯着他充满疑惑的眼睛，“MB……是什么？”  
感觉到他颤抖了一下，“虎……你在说……什么啊？”他的笑容有些僵硬。果然是真的吗……  
“MB，是什么？”  
他的身体在颤抖，他不再看我的眼睛。  
“MB是什么，你不是最清楚的吗？来，告诉我。”  
“虎……高岛他……跟你说了什么……”  
“他啊，他说……‘小原一将他，是个MB。’”  
“不！！！虎！不是的！！！相信我！！高岛他说谎！！！他在骗你啊！！！”他跪在我的面前，拽着我的手。  
“到底是谁在骗人呢……”为什么不看我的眼睛？为什么？小原一将，你在害怕吗？  
“是高岛！是他！是他！！虎！！相信我！！！！！”  
“看我的眼睛。”  
“虎……相信我……”  
“看我的眼睛。”  
“是他在说谎……”  
“我叫你看我的眼睛！！！！！”我伸手用力地掰起他的下巴，逼迫他的眼睛与我相对。  
“虎……”他倒是很干脆地闭上眼。  
你在逃避吗？小原一将？为什么要逃避呢？你不是说你不是MB吗？你不是说丽在骗我吗？你不是要让我相信你吗？为什么不敢看我呢？因为说谎的那个人是你吗？  
忽然间感到疲惫无比。  
“出去吃饭吧，然后回来复习，过些天就要高考了呢。”我摸摸他的头，努力挤出一点笑容，“想吃什么？”  
“虎……”  
“回转寿司好吗？临街新开了一家回转寿司，葵说很不错呢。”  
“……嗯。”  
出门、步行、吃饭、回家，一路上我们都没有再说一句话。  
没有跟以往般手牵手。在家里也是自顾自地看书。

现在就将精力全部放到学习上边吧……什么也不要理会了……

* * *

考完试后的一个月里，我却没有再跟将说一句话。

“虎，考完试了，明天一起去逛街吧？”  
“虎，学校对面开了一家烧烤店，听说很好吃噎，一起去吧？”  
“虎，一起去海边吧？”  
“虎！”  
“你够了没有？！”  
“我做了便当哦……”  
“滚开！”  
我使劲挥开他的手，便当盒掉在地上散开了，菜撒了一地。  
“……”  
“对不起……”他的声音低得让人几乎听不到，“对不起——”  
默默地站在一边，看他低垂着头，看他弯着腰收拾地上的食物残渣，看他转身离开，突然懊恼无比。

* * *

一个月后，葵的生日。  
出门的时候，我问将，“要一起去吗？”  
他受宠若惊般慌乱地抬起头，在明白我说什么后，犹豫下，摇了摇头，“不了……”  
“哦，那就好。”  
他的身体一晃，失望地垂下了肩膀。  
这是我们一个月来的第一次对话。不悦而终。

“【钱不是问题，问题是没钱！】”  
“操！你他妈的还没钱？老子一年赚的不够你一天花！”流鬼狠狠地打了贵雅一拳。  
“干嘛啊，动手动脚的，”雅瘪着嘴，哭丧着脸。  
“是谁动手动脚嗯？？把你的猪手拿开！”  
“唉哟——怎么可以这样对你老公嘛……”  
“你！！！你什么时候变成我老公了？？”  
我坐在吧台边，听着不远处流鬼与雅的笑骂声，闷闷地喝着酒。  
“干嘛做出那么深沉的表情？”丽坐在旁边，伸手拿开我手上的酒杯。  
“没干嘛啊……”  
“都一副快哭的样子……事先说明哦！要吐苦水别跟我吐，我可不会安慰人！”  
“喂喂，谁要跟你吐苦水了？我没事！”  
“真的没事么？不会是跟他闹别扭了？”  
“没有！我没事——”  
“丽！”葵端着酒杯，一副翩翩花公子的姿态走了过来。  
“麻烦的事情来了……等下再找你。”丽压低声音，弯着腰想从我旁边走过，手却被抓住了。  
“干嘛躲我？”  
“没躲——”丽挥开葵的手，趴在吧台上，“沙我……直之还没来吗？”  
“嗯，小直晚一些，昨天累坏了。”沙我擦着手上的杯子，大咧着嘴笑着。  
“咦～你把我拿来的那套衣服给他穿了？”丽兴奋地跳起来，“怎样怎样？”  
“嗯——小直真的很适合穿女仆装呢，而且低胸露绝对领域……站在我面前甜甜地说：‘主人，请试我们新出的豆乳吧～’啪地把衣服往下拉露出两点——啊……我不行了……太萌了……”  
“学长……”我强忍住笑指指他的背后。  
“嗯？——啊……小直……是误会啦！啊——痛——”

“啊哈哈～沙我跟直之恋爱后真变得一点魄力也没有～”丽拍着桌子，抱着肚子大笑。  
“别笑了嘛——”沙我揽着直之的肩膀，一手摸着被扯得红肿的耳朵，“今天葵的生日，唱首歌吧～”  
“我来！”流鬼跳上店里唯一的舞台上，拿起了麦克风。  
流鬼鬼叫般的声音在店中响起，雅从休息室推出摆着三层大号蛋糕的推车，沙我拔开酒瓶的软木塞，将酒水依个倒在高脚杯中。  
“丽。”葵将手中的杯子递给丽，他撇撇嘴接下了。  
“丽！”流鬼握着MIC，指着丽大嚷，“葵的生日，说些什么吧～”  
“是啊是啊～”雅跟着在一边起哄着。  
“没空！”丽翻个白眼，端着酒杯走到一边的沙发上坐下。  
“喂～你别这样嘛，这里大家都只到葵对你那个那个——说几句也没事。”流鬼撇着嘴说。  
“丽？”葵询问式地看着丽。  
“要我说？好。你听清楚了，”他从沙发上跃起，用手指着葵的鼻尖，“【今天心情不好.我只有四句话想说.包括这句和前面的两句.我的话说完了】。可以了？”  
葵愣在当场，许久，“丽……”  
“蛋糕很好吃噎～”丽用叉子将蛋糕送入口中，回过头，笑着模糊不清地对我说，“虎，来一块？”

沉闷。  
好不容易活跃起来的气氛就给丽那么一句话生生地压了下去。  
在场的人都不再言语，只是埋头喝酒吃东西。  
“沙我，我帮你！”流鬼跳到沙我的身边，接过沙我手中的一叠盘子。  
“让开让开哦～”他小心翼翼地往里间走着，结果还是不小心绊到桌角，盘子掉在地上，摔成碎片。  
“流鬼！没事吧？”雅着急地看着他。  
“没事！”流鬼皱着眉头看着流血的手指。  
直之拿来创可贴，丽接过给他被割伤的手指贴上。  
“你呀～真是粗心大意的，”丽拍拍他的头，捏了下他的脸蛋。  
“我突然想起一句话。”一直安静着的葵开口了。  
“什么？”我问。  
“【不怕虎一样的敌人，就怕猪一样的队友。】”说完，他直直地看着我身后的丽。  
半晌，流鬼回过神，“——你骂我是猪！！！”  
“咣噹！”“砰！”  
好不容易反应过来，我和沙我跑过去，拉开了把葵压在下面拳打脚踢的丽。

“住手！！丽！！”  
丽恨恨地撇过头，大口地喘着粗气。  
“发生什么事了？葵又惹你了？？”直之抓着他的手腕，皱着眉。  
“没什么，”葵在我的搀扶下站起来，一手抹掉嘴边的血迹，“不过说了些他最——避讳的事情罢了。”他硬生生地扯着嘴角，露出一副惨然的笑容。

夜路上，归途中，我看着面前走的摇来晃去的男人。  
“丽，你那么做太过分了。”  
“会吗？我不觉得啊～”  
“……葵喜欢你。”  
“那又怎么了？我又不喜欢他。”  
“就算你不喜欢也不能这么对他。”  
“干嘛？对我说教了？真少见～”  
“我只是在陈述事实。”  
“是吗～你自己一个人出来，就不怕那个家伙会出去做那种事？”  
我停住脚步，盯着地面。  
“干嘛？不回答？”丽在我面前扬扬手，“你跟他冷战了吧？”  
“……”  
“果然……”丽拍拍我的头，“其实……那个家伙也蛮可怜的。”  
“嗯？”我奇怪地看着他。  
“小原一将他的母亲，好像是难产而死的。”  
“诶？”  
“他的父亲很爱他的母亲，所以很讨厌他……一直醺酒、对小原和他的姐姐施暴——听说他姐姐是个弱智呢……”  
“……这是真的？”  
“我也是听朋友说的，也不知道到底是不是真的……”  
“是吗……”  
“然后，有一天，小原被强暴了——被他的父亲。”  
“？！”我不可置信地看着丽。  
“别这么看我，我也是听人说的，”丽摆摆手，“大概是因为小原跟他母亲长得很像的关系吧……接着，他的父亲就不去工作了。整天窝在家里，赌博、醺酒、施家暴……债主找上门的时候，把他姐姐给带走了——小原好像就这样，去做了。”

将……  
天逐渐转凉，上身却依然只着一件短袖，我不由打了个冷颤。

“呜……呕……”丽跑到墙角，对着路边的水沟呕吐着。  
“你喝太多了，真是……”我拍拍他的后背，帮他顺气。  
“没事——呕……”  
“……看你这样子也没办法自己回去……”无奈地叹了口起，半跪在他面前，“先去我那里吧，我背你。”  
“抱歉……”  
“呜……你好重——唉，别掐我……”

“快到了没……”丽将头埋在我的颈窝。  
“快了快了，你千万别吐出来啊！！”我加快步伐，大步地往出租屋走去。

门没有锁。  
怎么回事？这么晚了……将！！！！  
猛地跑到里间，却看到散落一地的衣物，还有床上相缠的肉体。下面的人涨红了脸，微张着嘴，呻吟着，迎合着来自上面的人的撞击——然后，他看到了我。双眼从微眯着睁到最大，慌乱地看着我。  
“——虎！！”  
我冷眼地看着将推开他身上的中年人，抓起一旁的被子遮住身子，只露出头与一段脖子，上面几点斑斑红印若隐若现。  
男人拿起一旁的衣物边穿，边骂骂咧咧地走了出去。  
“玩的很开心嘛……”  
“虎……不是的……”  
“打搅了你的好兴致，真是抱歉了。”  
“不……”  
“那又是什么？嗯？我刚才听见什么了？‘花了那么多钱竟然不是处的’！”  
“不是的……”  
“‘配合到一半竟然就这样停下’——”  
“不是的！！！！！”  
“‘包了你三个多月就这么一次真是太吃亏了’……”  
“不是的不是的！！！！虎！！他在乱说啊！！！”  
“怎么？那是假的？那刚才是怎么回事嗯？”  
“那是……我……那个……”  
“说不出来了吧？”  
“不是的……”  
“分手吧。”  
“虎？”他小心地看着我，似乎以为刚才的话是错觉。  
“分手吧。我受够了。”背着昏睡的丽转身想走出房间，将却跑过来拉住了我的衣服。  
“不要！我不要！！！虎！！你听我说！”  
“滚！”  
“不！！！”  
“别让我使用暴力！！”转身一脚往他的肚子上踹去。  
“虎……”他痛苦地闭上眼睛，眉头紧皱着，缩在地上。  
我转身走了出去。

两个星期。  
我在流鬼的家里整整住了两个星期。  
未跨出他家一步。什么人也不见。  
直到丽跳楼的消息传来。

赶到医院的时候，葵坐在手术室外，悲伤而紧张的表情因为我的到来，而化为愤怒。  
一拳、三拳、五拳。拳头如雨点般快速而密集地落在我的身上……直到雅将他拉开。  
“都是你害的！！！丽才会跳楼！！！！都是因为你！！！！枉我一直将你当最好的朋友！！你却这么对我最爱的丽！！小原一将呢？？我要杀了他！！！！小原一将！！我要杀了你！！！！杀人凶手！！！！！！！！！！！！”

* * *

“虎！你听我说！”将在一边抓住了我的手。  
停下手中收拾衣物的动作，我抬起头面无表情地看着他，“放开。”  
“不！你听我说！那天……我……不是自愿的……”  
“怎么？是被迫的？那么享受的表情——被迫的？”  
“不……不是……”  
“那就是自愿的了？你还做了什么？差点害死了丽！！”  
“不是！！那是有人……陷害我……”  
“哦？谁有那么多空闲时间去‘陷害’你？”  
“那是……那是……高岛！对！一定是高岛宏阳！！！！”  
“……小原一将。扯谎可别扯过头了。跳楼的，可是丽！！”冷冷地说出这么一句，挥开他的手继续收拾着衣服。  
“我没有！那是有人陷害我啊！！虎！你要相信——呜——”  
我将他压在地上，居高临下地盯着他的眼睛，“要我相信你——是吗？”  
“虎…………”他的眼神慌乱无比。  
“是吗？”  
“……是——虎，你干什么？”  
我轻易地化解了他的动作，扯开他的衬衫与皮带，“让我相信你吧。”

我以与以往全然不同的方式，没有前戏，甚至没有润滑，只是纯粹将自己的硕大在他的体内横冲直撞着。温柔与爱抚，都没有了。只有痛。从下体传来的被紧夹的痛。飘荡在房间内他的哭喊撞击着耳膜，让我的双眼逐渐模糊。

“虎……”他趴在地上，泪眼婆娑地看着我。  
“我不会相信你的。”我坐在床边将袜子往脚上套，然后蹲在一边继续收拾衣物。  
“为什么……是因为……高岛……吗……？”  
“与他无关。”  
“那天……他……一定是他……”  
“都说了与他无关！我们相识那么久了，我会连丽是什么样的人也不知道吗？”  
“是他陷害我的啊……”  
“砰！”用力地合上行李箱，“不要再扯谎了！”  
“不是……啊——！”  
我抓住他的头发，将他的头狠狠地往地上磕。雪白的地面上，慢慢地沾上了丝丝血迹。  
“不要把他跟你混为一谈！【鸟大了什么林子都有！】对啊！”我一把扯住他的下体，他吃痛地缩起了身子，“你的鸟那么大，多找几个操你也不是什么大事，别一直来烦我！或者对付我身边的人！！恶心！”  
“虎……如果我死了……是不是……你就会……相信我……？”  
“死？【你以为我会眼睁睁地看着你去送死？我会闭上眼睛的。】”  
“虎……为什么……”他的血液与泪水混合着，在脸上流淌。  
“为什么？这一切都是你自找的！”  
将他的头往地上猛地一砸，便拖着行李箱走了出去。

—————————————八爪大爷的插叙分割线—————————————

啊啊啊……肚子饿的要命，出去看看有什么临时工作可做吧……  
屐拉着双人字夹就啪啪啪地下了楼，在街上逛了半个多小时，却什么也找不到。  
只有偶尔的几个行人，与几个在街角翻着垃圾痛的乞丐，与流浪的动物。  
这就是大城市的荒芜角落。没有市中心的一片繁华，只有遍地的贫穷与荒脊。

那天之后，将就失踪了。  
学校没去，也不知道有没有回去出租屋。  
我再没见到他，更没有去找他。  
毕业后，我便接管了父亲的公司。  
父亲没有对那个时候的事情做出任何反应，我不知道这是该庆幸还是什么的。  
接管公司的第二年，父亲与母亲出了车祸。当场死亡。  
若大的公司仅剩我一人在维持。  
我对于商场这种东西来说，根本就是一只驴。一只拉磨的驴。一只什么也不懂只会蒙眼原地打转的驴。  
财政入不敷出，高层贪污，下层工作不力……然后，我又大病一场。  
诸多原因之下，公司终于倒闭了。  
卖掉车、房、地什么的，也终究能还清借款和医疗费。  
但我却什么也没有了。  
见财起色的亲戚在得知公司倒闭后，终日闭门不见。  
直和沙我去了澳大利亚，葵带着失去记忆且下身残废丽去美国求医，雅和流鬼也去了英国求学。  
曾经的好友都各分东西，互不干涉。  
我真的什么都没有了。  
钱。家。亲人。朋友。……爱人。  
曾经的大少爷天野真志，变成了一介落魄民工民工。

走着走着，天竟然下起了暴雨，赶忙跳到街上唯一一家高档咖啡厅的屋檐下闭雨。  
使劲挤干衣服上的雨水，骂骂咧咧地叫着，“【老天，你让夏天和冬天同居了吗？！生出这种鬼天气！】”  
“呵呵，你还是跟以前一样啊……”熟悉无比的声音。  
回过头，葵。阔别多年后，他还是一副花花公子的派头。  
“你也不是？”我笑笑。  
“进去坐？”他指指屋内。  
“我没钱。”  
“放心，我请。”

“最近还好吗？”  
“还行。”咋吧着嘴，果然还是这种高级的咖啡好喝啊。润滑香腻。  
“看不出来呢。”一举一动都是优雅从容，不像我，不过经过十年，练就的一身高雅都被庸俗给掩盖了。  
“好了好了，就别笑话我了，公司没了。”  
“我知道。”  
“你知道？”我惊讶地看着他。  
“嗯。”他似笑非笑地看着我。  
“……”是啊，有钱人……  
“小原一将告诉我的。”  
小原一将……这个遥远又熟悉的名字触动了我的心底掩埋已久的某个地方。  
“果然还没忘呢……你。”  
“……”  
“既然今天相见了，我告诉你一些事吧。”  
“什么？”  
“而那天——就是你碰到他与男人上床的那天，那个男人是他的父亲。”  
“？！”  
“是你的父亲让我找到他，并叫他去的。给了他很多钱呢……那个男人真是见财起意……还是说，因为太爱他的妻子了呢……而小原一将之所以去做MB，是因为他的父亲病了……需要钱……谁知道他父亲是在做戏呢……那场‘运动’看得很开心吧？”  
我震惊地看着他。  
“顺便说下……丽，是我让人推下楼的。”  
“为什么要这么做？？？”我定定地看着他，制止着自己的冲动。  
“我爱丽。爱得很深很深。谁知道……他却爱上了一个不爱他的人。还用自己威胁我呢……”  
“禽兽。”  
“呵，你要怎么说我都可以。”  
“将在哪？”  
“将？他已经死了哦。”  
“？！你说什么？？”猛地抬起头，葵的笑容灿烂而又让人心寒。  
“八年前，他知道你的公司即将倒闭，就从非洲跑回日本，带着所有的积蓄……”他端起咖啡抿了一口，“谁知道竟然出了车祸，我赶到的时候，他只剩下一口气，颤抖着手将存折交给我，让我拿给你……然后就死了。”  
双手开始不停地颤抖着，听着从他口中一个又一个的可怕事实。  
“那你现在……又回来干嘛？看我的落魄？打击我？”  
“是。”  
“有意义吗？”  
“当然有。”他从口袋中掏出一本存折，“这是小原一将‘放’在我这里的存折，现在物归原主。”  
我颤抖地接过他手中的存折与密码，张开口，却不知道要说些什么。

“虎！”  
僵硬地回过头，是丽。他站在我身后不远处，笑的灿烂。  
“怎么来了？不是让你在床上好好休息吗？”葵站起来，走到他身边温柔地对他笑着。  
“人家想虎了嘛～”  
“我不是在这里了？笨蛋。”葵刮刮他的鼻尖，宠溺地笑着。  
“嘿嘿～虎，那是谁？”丽好奇地看着我。  
“不认识的。”  
“可是……”  
“回去吧，想吃什么？”  
“牛排！”  
“好好～”

看着他们相依地走出咖啡厅，我机械地站起来，走了出去。  
天已经放晴。刚刚还下着暴雨，现在却艳阳高照。  
烈日让我头晕目眩。

回家的路上，经过了孤儿院。  
停驻许久，磨着本子上面那个熟悉的名字，终于跨了进去。留下了那价值庞大的本子。

小原一将……小原一将……小原一将……小原一将……小原一将……

曾经以为自己可以把这个名字忘记。却发现，这么多年来，我一直都将他牢记心中。  
我想过一切办法去抹杀他的存在，却发觉自己已经将他深深刻印在心底。  
即使使用那粗糙的磨沙纸，也磨不平那凹凸不平的缺口。

小原一将……

我曾说过我会闭着眼睛不去看你死去。  
而你死去的那天，我正躺在医院的床上，因为手术而昏迷不醒。  
结果我……真的做到了呢。

那么，我曾经说过的那一句：我会保护你一辈子。所以。我们会永远在一起的。  
现在，让我也来实现好吗？

走过出租屋的时候，没有停下脚步，而是径直来到了最近的最高楼。  
俯视着楼下蚂蚁般大小，来来往往的行人，风撩起了我的留海。

小原一将……现在……你，还会接受我吗？

请让我，再一次实现“永远在一起”的约定吧。

我的将啊……

闭上眼睛，纵身下跃……

THE END


End file.
